ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Marvel
Matt "F*cking" Marvel (Born May, 6th 1984) a Canadian Professional Wrestler. He has worked many indie federations and is known for his stint in RWF until he killed it off the night he became the champion of the federation. He is now currently in WWA, the federation most of the former RWF Superstars jumped to. = History = 'Training' 2001-2004 Trained at the Dungon when he was 17. He trained until he was 20. Once he was 20 a new federation that claimed to be up and coming signed him. WWF. 'World Wrestling Fraud' Early 2004-Late 2004 At WWF he won his first of 15 Intercontinental titles on his debut match. He would have a huge rivalry with another superstar that he kept getting screwed out of his title and would win it back easily without interference in the next match. That would equal him to 10. He would try for main event but got slaughtered by all the main eventers, Heel & Face who assaulted him during a #1 contenders match which was Hardcore and he was about to win. He would go back to IC. He would win the IC Title for the 11th time and held it for a month. The longest he would hold an IC Title. After about another 3 months he would have 15 IC Title reigns and again would be assaulted by the main eventers in an IC & #1 Contenders match. Which this time he would overcome the odds and win. He would lose the IC title after he had a huge 3 on 1 Handicap match. After he lost the title that Sunday he would be in an Lumberjack match for the WWF Title. He would win it and take out every Main Eventer. He would hold the title for 5 months. He lost it for 1 week. He would win it back for WWF to die off. 'Mega Xtreme Wrestling Revolution' 2004-Late 2005 A few months later after his 21st Birthday a new federation captializing on WWF signed everyone in WWF to the roster. Matt would not win a MXWR Title for many months. After he won it he would have a rivalry that lasted at least 2 months against Unprettier the other rosters Champion. And eventually it would be a 3 Stages of Hell Match which with a lot of contreversy Matt would win. He would hold the title till that fed died off. 'Revolution Wrestling Federation' 2005-2007 At the same time Matt had joined MXWR he would join a federation that would change his life. RWF. He went on a 6 month losing spree. Coming so close to winning many matches but being screwed out of many of them. Especially his first title match. After 6 Months M3NM would get fed up and become a different man then he was before. Matt Marvel. As Matt Marvel he would never lose a match for the next 2 months (by Pinfall or Submitton) and would win his first title at RWF. Tag Team gold with fellow Canadian, User:Rob E. Legend in his first Ladder Match that Match was Matt & Rob(cWo) vs. Deacon of Destruction and Demonic. Matt would take a short LOA and come back as M3NM only to resume his losing ways. M3NM only had 2 wins pire. The first was Team Massacre vs. Team eXtreme. The second was by DQ and one of the first victories for Revolution in the Dark Days of the RWF. He would get 2 more before returning to Matt Marvel for the biggest event in RWF History which turned out to be a huge disappointment for everyone and Matt was the last person eliminated in the Vacant KOD Title match. The winner, his hardcore idol Poetic Death. At Season 2 of RWF, Matt would be M3NM to tribute his Hardcore Idol, Poetic Death. At this time Matt would be 22 and a half. Matt would win the KOD Title only for it to be stripped away from him. He would then win his Second & Last Ladder match he has competed in and it was M3NM vs. El Lucco vs. Quin. He would win his second singles title and his 3rd Championship at RWF. M3NM would turn to Matt Marvel again. Matt would lose the eXtreme title after he would win the Vacated International TV Title. His 4th Championship. Matt would make history there as he would hold 2 titles at the same time that couldn't be unified. That loss for the eXtreme title would happen in less than 5 minutes after he won the ITV Title. He would hold the ITV Title for about 2 months before dropping it so he could have his first RWF Title Shot. *He should have had one a long time ago but was screwed out of it in the Dark Days by having to fight the Champions Bodyguard the match that he won by DQ* Leading up to the PPV for his RWF Title shot he would be on a role, undefeated. His record into the PPV was 16-2-1. Matt would end up in the championship match entering last of the 6 competitors in the Shock Chamber Match. An Elimination Chamber that is electricfied. He would win the title. His last of RWF. After that match he would announce that he was with contract dealings with WWA along with Mitch Blaze. Both men part of the bosses personal army. They both betrayed him. But before that Matt would seem betrayed by the bosses army. Mitch who helped him win and John Taylor. Taylor would put him onto his shoulders. And Mitch would give the thumbs down. A similar setting as Evolution's Betrayal of Randy Orton. But how it differed was Taylor would throw Matt forward and Matt would deck the boss with his newly won title. He then left RWF helping kill it off with a hostile takeover. People included in the hostile takeover with Matt was : Mitch, Moneyman & Mad Mike. Matt would already be 23 at this point. 'WWA: World Wrestling Alliance' January 2007-July 2007 In WWA he had a rough start as Prince would cheat Matt out of a win in Matt's debut. Matt would then the next week come so close to winning the Universal Title in a draw with Jarius Jackson. He would then the next week win his first WWA Match against Souless a man who hasn't been seen since. Matt would then win the next week in Hardcore rules. *Matt's specialty* And would be 2-1-1. The next week Matt would lose but not himself. His tag team partner would lose to SOS. Matt would be so pissed off he powerbombed the shit out of Prymetyme *his Tag partner that night* That Sunday when he faced Jarius Jackson, Matt Marvel would handcuff Jarius to the ring pole for an easy victory. Matt would become the first Universal Champion. Matt would show up that week for the fans to cheer him and Matt would turn face. Matt would then have succes with that weeks match. Him vs. His opponent at No Regrets vs. Chaos. His opponent for No Regrets is his former tag team partner Rob E Legend. The upcoming match is 2 on 3 Handicap Match...Sykotik & Matt Marvel vs. Draven, Mitch & Rob. Matt would win that. He would continue on to No Regrets the man with all the momentum, and would walk out with his title around his waist. Weeks later he would defend his title in a match invented along with John Hastings defending his newly won Hardcore Title. Rob E. Legend would drop out of that match only for the Highflying former Revolution-Leader Nick Storm to take his place. Matt would aid Nick Storm to Nick's first WWA Title the WWA Hardcore Championship and Matt would defend his title in the Anarchy Cage Ladder Match at Jailbreak. The rules of the match are as follows : 1) A Steel Cage too small for the ring will slide right beside the ropes inside the ring. This will prevent the ropes and turnbuckles from being used. 2) 4-6 Superstars competing. This case 6. 3) The match will only end when one man escapes through one of the 4 doors in every corner with the Title Belt/Object. 4) The man who seises the title from the harness hanging from the roof will become #1 contender if he does not win the match. 5) At least one former/current Hardcore Champion must compete(Only if there is a Hardcore title present in the federation) 6) This match shall only be used if you have consent from its creator Matt Marvel who you can contact at m3nm@hotmail.com That very night Matt and Nick right after their wins would announce that they brought Revolution back. Matt and Nick would be Co-Leaders and they would lead: The WWA Tag Team Champions the Maziens, Jarius Jackson and Mitch Blaze. Matt would learn that at Sacrifice one month away he would defend his title against a stable-mate Mitch Blaze and a nemsis the Raven. Matt would continue his winning streak and have 15 wins straight going into the Pay Per View. At the PPV Mitch Blaze would betray the word he gave to Matt Marvel and eliminated Matt first and then Raven to take Matt Marvel's Universal Title. Ending the un-endable streak of Matt Marvel. He had 15 wins straight. Matt very pissed but not very shocked about the PPV out come would become a Heel again and be in a 6 man battle royal for the WWA World Title #1 Contendership. He would lose that match because Moneyman a man he always idolised and wanted to face tripped him allowing Mystery to elimate him. Matt and Mystery were deadlocked for about twenty minutes and couldn't elimate each other until the interference. Matt would then fight Moneyman that Saturday only to lose despite his great efforts to defeat him, the match also lasted a long time. He would then presume to win his next match the following week then team with his rival Moneyman for the WWA Global Tag Team Titles in an effort to inhance their rivalry and start a brawl by the WWA bookers. But that never happened until after they won the match. When I say they I mean Matt Marvel basically single handedly beat both men. Then the following Sunday he would come so close to beating Moneyman in a Last Man Standing Match. Matt would then win his next match, the fans knowing that the rivalry is not over between Moneyman and himself he will call Moneyman out on this WWA Title shot Moneyman wants. One week later he fought in a 2 on 1 handicap match, himself and Moneyman Vs. the Champ, they came out with a victory and then later WWA would be shut down via backstage politics blowing up. Marvel ended his WWA career with a 20/7/1 record. An awesome record, just like his career. After his WWA departure he would join another WWA, same name and everything. 'World Wrestling Alliance'(Match-RP style) May 2007 - May 2007, July 2007 - Current He got into contacts with WWA during his Universal title reign in WWA: WWA. He would debut on the Rampage brand gaining a 2 on 1 victory against Droz & Razor. He would lose to Vampiro and receive a contract from WWA:WWA stating he could only wrestle under one show at a time, which pissed him off. 3 Days before the WWA:WWA Ended Marvel re-debuted in WWA on the Meltdown brand, and 3 hours after WWA:WWA shut down he became the WWA Hardcore Champion in a fatal four-way match. His next match is at the King Of The Ring PPV against his good friend Shawn Mazein and new rival CM Punk. Stay tuned for more info. 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' July 2007 - Current Marvel signed a contract with the UWE, rumours are in the air about the cWo returning with other people. =Wrestling Career= *World Wrestling Fraud/Mega Xtreme Wrestling Revolution Superstar 2004 *Revolution Wrestling Federation Superstar 2005-07 *WWA: World Wrestling Alliance Superstar 2007-2007 *World Wrestling Alliance Superstar(Current) 2007-Current *National Wrestling League Superstar 2007 *Online Wrestling League Superstar 2007 *Fans Wrestling Alliance Superstar(Current) 2007-Current =Wrestling Facts= *He has held only one RWF World Championship *He was the only Triple Crown in RWF *He was the only Grandslam in RWF *He is currently the WWA Universal Champion the first and only *He has held his title longer than any WWA Champion combined *He has never won a battle royal match *He is undefeated in ladder matches(being in only three) *He was a 15 time Intercontinental Champion in World Wrestling Fraud *He was the first and only Undisputed MXWR World Champion *Best Win/Loss Record in WWA *He has the longest undefeated streak in the WWA with 15 wins. =Attire= Matt Marvel has an attire based on Red. His normal ring attire is Red undie-trunks, red k nee pads with a blue M on each, red elbow pads. (seen left) His street wear is a t-shirt and jeans. His formal wear is a black tux. He wears it down to the ring lots while he is a heel when he cuts promos. While he is face he will usually wear his street wear. =Finishing Moves= *Marvelous Tap (Andaconda Vice) *MarvelSlam (Black Whole Slam) =Signature Moves= *Powerbomb *Any Suplex *Superplex *DDT *Chokeslam *Clothesline *HHH Knee to face *Superkick *Electric Drop *Alambama Slama *Matt Bomb(Texan Tower Bomb) *M3NM Modifyer(Modifyed STO) *Marvelous Victory (Pedigree) *Marvelous Splash (Frog Splash) =Theme Music= *"Headstrong" by Trapt(May 2004-August 2005) *"Better Off" by Theory of a Deadman(August 2005-December 2005) *"Deadly Game" by Theory of a Deadman(January 2006-March 2006) *Unknown theme(s)(March 2006-December 2006) *"Marvelous Me" Scott Hall's NWA-TNA Theme(January 2007-March 2007) *"Survival of the Sickest" by Saliva(March 2007-July 2007) *"This Is The New Shit" by Marilon Manson (July 2007-Current) =Championships and Accomplishments= Revolution Wrestling Federation *Revolution Wrestling Federation Grandslam Tag Team Champion(1 time)-w/Rob E. Legend *Last RWF King Of Death Champion(1 time) *First RWF eXtreme Champion(1 time) *RWF International TV Champion(1 time) *Last RWF Undisputed World Champion(1 time) *Only Triple Crown In RWF History *Only Grandslam In RWF History WWA: World Wrestling Alliance *First World Wrestling Alliance Universal Champion *Longest WWA Universal Champion *WWA Global Tag Team Champion(w/Moneyman) World Wrestling Alliance *WWA Hardcore Champion (1 time, current) Internal & Extrenal Links N/A Matt Marvel Matt Marvel Matt Marvel